


accidental

by asteriasheart



Series: it's no rose without thorns [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Mount Weather, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriasheart/pseuds/asteriasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he is a tragedy and she knows they can't make it, but he's it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "Things you said when you were drunk" on [this](http://knightbellamys.tumblr.com/post/112414573309/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) post

Murphy's voice is hoarse and raw, a mixture of pain and self-pity. He tells his story from bloodied lips; Raven can smell the alcohol on his breath. In the light of the fire, his body is painted with red, though it's a lighter shade than the blood that causes his shirt to cling to him. The moonlight outlines his shape, and Raven is inexplicably drawn closer.

She has never been one to nurture, but an urge comes upon her and she pulls him up with a grunt, supporting his weight with her body. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

Murphy stumbles a bit but finds his balance, resting his head against her neck. "'Kay," he murmurs placidly, eyes fluttering shut. She's surprised at how peaceful he is, a stark contrast to his usual state.

Medical is empty, save a sleeping patient, and Raven hoists Murphy up onto the table. She's no doctor, but even a mechanic knows to clean the wounds. A rag - already bloodied, but they'll have to make do - lies on the edge of the makeshift sink. Raven dunks it in the water and turns back to Murphy.

With careful hands, she peels off his shirt to inspect the lacerations inflicted by the Mountain Men. His skin is caked with dried blood, cuts forming constellations on the flesh, but he's still the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. _Snap out of it, Raven._

She begins her work, pausing at every gasp of pain a waking Murphy emits, and eventually his chest is relatively clean. The pale light of dawn is emerging on the horizon as Raven helps him off the table, but he collapses almost instantly. "My leg. Shit, shit, shit, _ow_." he hisses from the floor, teeth clenched. Raven bends awkwardly to help him up.

"Dammit, Murphy," she swears. "What's wrong now?"

"Fuck - " Murphy groans. "My leg - cut - " 

"I'll get Clarke." Raven turns, shrugging on her red jacket, but his hand stops her.

"No - don't." His eyes are wide and pleading, and since when did she stand a chance against them?

"Fine - um, do I..." Raven gestures at his pants, and with a huff of exasperation Murphy pulls them down. 

"Who would've thought little Raven is innocent?" Murphy crows. "It's not like you've never seen a man like this before." 

Raven smirks. "I could just leave you here, and get Clarke..."

"Well played," mutters Murphy in defeat. "Now, would you please help me out a bit here."

"Getting there," Raven replies, snatching a bottle of moonshine and running it over her hands. The cut doesn't look deep, just long, twisting along his thigh. "What the hell happened?"

"Reaper," Murphy growls.

"Ah," she says faintly, the sight of his wound worrying her more than she's willing to let on. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he answered, but then the alcohol is poured over his wound and he cries out.

"Sorry," Raven says, but Murphy shrugs it off.

"Usually, when there's a pretty girl with her hands around your thigh, she's not supposed to be pouring moonshine over your leg."

"Usually, I don't mind hearing the sound of your voice, but now I'm tempted to kill you," Raven replies teasingly. 

"Ah, come on," Murphy jokes, but his eyes grow wide at the sight of Raven's knife. "Cauterizing? Is that - strictly necessary?"

"If you don't want an infection, yes," Raven answers. "On three?"

"Sure," Murphy says, closing his eyes.

"One...two..." she slides the blade onto his skin and tries to shut out his screams, the pain evident in them grating to her ears. "And we're done."

Murphy rolls his eyes. "I suppose the don't teach Zero-G mechanics to count?"

"I didn't think you'd notice," Raven retorts. "How was I supposed to know _you_ could?"

"Nice," Murphy says. "Now, can you get me down?"

Raven nods and leans forward, but her knee buckles and she lands on top of him, pressed flush by gravity. _Get off, quick, before you'll do something you regret, girl_.

"If you wanted this, you just had to ask," Murphy says, but he looks her in the eyes to make sure she does want it. His hands are cupping her face and every nerve ending is on fire, tingling with the feel of his body against hers. Her breath catches in her through and she kisses him, long and hard and fast. This is what she wants - not Finn, not Wick, not even Bellamy. Murphy. John Murphy.


End file.
